This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the viscosity of fluids and for determining the point of gelation during the curing of a material such as a resin. Viscometry is usually associated with measurement of flow rates of a fluid under constant pressure or with the direct measurement of shear stress and strain developed when the fluid is trapped between a moving plate or disc and a fixed plate or disc. Such techniques, however, have a limited viscosity range and are generally costly due to the requirement of precision machined parts. They also require a large fluid specimen, and viscometers for use in conjunction with resin curing process monitors must be operable with the small fluid samples used by the process monitors.